Harry Potter and the Power of Two
by keroberous
Summary: Harry meets up with Voldemort once again, but he figures out that he can't defeat him alone. 5th year fic. DISCONTINUED!!!! Read the new Author's Note!!!!
1. Sleeping Trouble

****

Harry Potter and the Power of Two

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters (except for Holly). They belong to JKR so don't sue me.

(Dedicated to my mom and brother, who don't love Harry Potter as much as I do, but almost ^_^)

Sleeping Trouble

"Kill the spare."

The Boy Who Lived woke with a start at the sound of that sinister voice and the flash of blinding green light that ended the dream he'd been having since the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter held his breath when he heard a low grunt come from his cousin Dudley in the next room. Harry had been careful to train himself not to cry out so he wouldn't wake the Dursleys.

Harry thought about what would happen if Uncle Vernon stormed into his room, demanded to know what all the racket was for and Harry told him that he'd been having a recurring nightmare because it was his fault that Cedric Diggory was murdered and The most feared dark wizard ever, Lord Voldemort, returned to power. He could already see his uncle's purple face telling him not to mention the W-word under his roof. Thankfully, Harry knew better than to say anything.

It was Harry's utmost wish that he could have someone that he could talk to about all that had happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. He thought about all the people that he could talk to about what he was feeling.

His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his godfather, Sirius Black, and even Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. There was only one reason why he didn't want to write to any of these people though and that was because he knew that there was one thing that they'd all say: it wasn't his fault.

That was where they were all wrong. They hadn't been there in the centre of the maze where _he_ convinced Cedric to take the cup with him. If it wasn't for him Cedric would still be alive and he would've faced Voldemort alone. And whose blood was used to bring Voldemort back to power? His. He didn't struggle; he didn't even fight. He just stood there and let that traitor, Wormtail, take his blood. Despite what everyone said everything would always be his fault.

It was just as the tears started to well up in his eyes that Harry heard the familiar _tap-tap-tap_ of Hedwig on his bedroom window. She was back! Harry jumped out of bed eagerly to let her in. She wasn't alone however. In through the window flew two other owls. One Harry recognized right away as Ron's owl, Pig. The other must be the Hogwarts School owl.

Harry hurried to untie the letter from the school owl so it could be on its way. He had hardly finished untying the letter when the owl gave a hoot and flew out the window. Harry threw the letter on his bed and reached to grab Ron's letter from Pig who was flying around his head. When he had managed to get the letter from the energetic owl, he brought him over to Hedwig's cage and shoved a couple owl treats down his throat to keep him quiet. Hedwig glared at him. "Don't worry. There's still plenty left for you," Harry reassured her.

Harry hurriedly tore open the letter from his friend.

__

Hey Harry!

How's your summer going? I hope the Muggles aren't treating you too bad. Guess what? I talked to Mum and Dad and they said you could come and spend the rest of the summer with us. Cool, eh? Well, I gotta go. See you at the burrow.

Ron.

P.S. In the envelope with the letter is a small coin. It's a Portkey. Tap it with your wand and say "transportus." (don't worry, this doesn't count as doing magic)

Harry fought hard to suppress his excitement. He was getting away from the Dursleys for more than half the summer! He couldn't believe his luck.

He took Pig to the window and the owl flew away. He turned back to Hedwig. "Do you have the reply from Sirius?"

Hedwig hooted importantly, ruffled her feathers, and stuck out her leg so Harry could untie the letter that was attached there. It was indeed from Sirius. Harry had been waiting since he had returned from school for a letter from his godfather. He had been getting worried. He thought that the Ministry of Magic might have caught up with him. Thankfully, he was all right.

__

Hi Harry.

Sorry I haven't written to you for a while. I hope you haven't been too worried. I've been busy with some important business for Professor Dumbledore and I still am so you probably won't here from me for the rest of the summer. I will be at Hogwarts though when term starts so I'll look forward to seeing you there.

Love Sirius.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius is okay, and he'll be at Hogwarts! Could this day get any better?

Harry scrambled around his room packing his school supplies hastily. He wanted to reach the Burrow as quickly as possible. Just as he was closing his trunk, he tore off a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled a note to the Dursleys, although he was sure they wouldn't mind that he took off for the rest of the summer. He just thought he'd be polite.

As Harry was checking that he hadn't forgotten any of his school supplies, he glanced up at his bedside clock. The red numbers glowed 2:03. He hoped the Weasleys wouldn't mind him showing up so early.

Taking one last look around the room, Harry pulled out his wand and touched it to the coin. "Transportus."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across the ocean, in the city of Oshawa in Canada, Holly Par woke with a throbbing headache. She'd had it constantly for about a week now. Ever since she found out her family would be moving to England.

Holly supposed that the headache wasn't just nervousness from the thrill of the move, but excitement at the news that she'd be attending school with her hero, Harry Potter.

Ever since Holly had heard about how Harry had survived the attack of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, she'd admired him. And all the commotion recently about how the Dark Lord had returned to power and Harry had survived again.

Holly had cut out a picture of Harry from the newspaper a couple of weeks ago and put it on her wall. She looked up at him. He was snoozing silently in his frame.

Just getting to see Harry Potter wasn't the reason her family was moving to England. Oshawa was a city composed mainly of Muggles and being a witch or wizard in this particular community was extremely difficult. Holly's family hoped to live a better life in England.

Holly lay back down on her be and tried to get back to sleep. Her family was leaving once the sun came up and she needed her rest. After about ten minutes of tossing and turning, Holly finally fell back asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – There it is, the first chapter! I hope you like it. I know not much has happened yet, I'm just setting the mood so to speak. Sorry for the shortness. The next chapter's on the way and I'll try to make it a bit longer. 'Til then: read and review!

Kero.


	2. Party Time

****

Harry Potter and the Power of Two

A/N – Here it is, chapter two. Sorry for the wait but exams are coming up and teachers are laying on the work. Anyway, enough with my rambling and on with the story!

Party Time

Harry felt the familiar tugging behind his navel that told him the portkey was working. He closed his eyes so the blurring images around him didn't make him dizzy. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take much more of this, his feet touched solid ground.

Harry stood there a minute, with his eyes closed, to regain his balance. When he opened them, he saw that he was standing in the Weasleys' front yard. Still partially disoriented, Harry bent down, lifted one end of his trunk, and made his way towards the Weasleys' front door.

Silently, Harry pushed open the door and peered into the dark home. "Thy must be still sleeping," he said to himself. Harry thought he'd go in and wait in the kitchen until they woke up.

The kitchen seemed much darker than the rest of the house. For a moment Harry couldn't see a thing. Until the room was suddenly lit up. "Surprise!"

Harry couldn't believe it. In the excitement of his nightmare, coming to the Burrow, and Sirius, he'd forgotten that today was his 15th birthday! Fred and George had set off a couple Dr. Fillibuster, No Heat, Wet Start Fireworks(sp.?) and the sparks were showering down on everyone.

As the smoke cleared, Harry could make out the faces of the people who stood before him. He saw the entire Weasley family, including Bill and Charlie, Hermione, his fellow Gryffindor fifth-years Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, and 

"Sirius!"

"Hi Harry," his godfather said.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked. "I thought you were on a mission for Dumbledore."

"I was," Sirius replied, "but when I heard your friends were planning a surprise party, I figured, what would a party be without your favourite godfather."

Harry laughed and then turned to his two best friends. "You guys did all this for me?"

"Yeah, well. It's no big deal," Ron said, turning red.

"We knew you never really had a proper birthday," Hermione said, "so we thought it was about time you did."

"Thank you everyone," Harry said.

"Enough with the mushy stuff," Seamus broke in. "let's get this party started!"

They all moved outside where they saw a long line of tables set up. Everyone sat down to enjoy a huge breakfast, not unlike those at Hogwarts.

The group had barely begun to eat when they were greeted by the arrival of two more guests. Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore.

"Hey Harry!" Hagrid said as he came up to the table. "Happy birthday to yeh." 

"And I would also like to extend my best wishes on this joyous occasion, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks," Harry replied, and they all sat down to eat, talking and laughing merrily.

By the time breakfast was over, the sun had fully risen.

"Come on everyone," George said. "Who's up for a good race?" At this everyone cheered loudly.

In back of the Burrow was a large field. It used to be empty, but someone had erected what looked like telephone poles in an oval shape. As they drew nearer, Harry could see a rack with broomsticks propped against it. He could see his Firebolt clearly amongst the others.

Mr. Weasley stepped out in front of the crowd and stood beside the broom rack. "Now, the object is to fly five times around the outside of the poles. The first one don wins. A prize will be awarded to the winner. Professor Dumbledore, would you do the honour of refereeing?"

"I would be delighted," Dumbledore replied.

Everyone who wanted to race went and grabbed a broom and lined up at the start. In the end the racers were Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

"On the count of three, you will kick off," Dumbledore said.

"Hey, Harry! Don't think we'll go easy on you cause it's your birthday!" Charlie yelled down the line."

"One, two, THREE!"

Everyone kicked off and sped into the air, zooming around the posts. It didn't take long to go around. Bill and Charlie were switching between first and second place. Harry wasn't close behind though.

In the end, Harry finished first, closely followed by Charlie and Fred. Neville came dead last. Everyone was cheering.

"Here you are Harry," Dumbledore said, handing Harry his prize, which turned out to be a box full of sweets.

When Harry saw the embarrassed look on Neville's face, he decided to give the prize instead.

"But," Neville started.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "I'll probably get lots more anyway."

"I believe there are some presents that need giving," Dumbledore said. "Sirius, if you please."

With a wave of his wand, Harry's godfather conjured up a pile of brightly wrapped boxes. Harry was speechless. This was more presents than Harry had seen in his whole life, except for Dudley's birthday of course, but he was trying not to think of him.

"Come on Harry. Open yer presents," Hagrid said.

Harry moved slowly towards the pile and gingerly took one off the top. It turns out it was from Neville. It was a small plant. Harry smiled. Of course Neville would get him a plant, Herbology being his best subject.

"It grows sweets," Neville explained.

"I love it," Harry said. Neville beamed.

Dean and Seamus had pulled together and gotten Harry a 4 litre tin of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

Hagrid got him a miniature model of a dragon. "To keep yer Horntail company," he said.

Sirius got him a framed picture of his parents who smiled and waved up at him. Sirius 

suggested he could keep it on his bed stand so they'd always be there.

Hermione got him a book (of course) called _'Magic In My Blood – Characteristics of Magical Families.'_

Fred and George gave him a "complimentary' package of Weasley Wizard Weezes.

The rest of the Weasley family each pitched in and got him a glass dome within which was a golden snitch, beating its wings furiously. "The magic will never wear off," Ron assured him.

When the presents had been opened, Harry issued his thanks and everyone sat down for a lunch that rivaled the Hogwarts' feasts. After the meal a huge cake (chocolate with vanilla icing) was served. After everyone was finished and the mess had been cleaned up. The guests began to leave. In no time at all only Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were left.

The group enjoyed a nice relaxing afternoon. They ate a small supper (they were still a bit full from lunch) then headed to bed. As Harry's eyes began to droop, he couldn't help thinking that this was the best day in his entire life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – A bit longer than chapter 1. I know this chapter doesn't have Holly in it, but I was too lazy and I wanted to get this posted. You'll see her in chapter 3 though cause she plays a big part in the story later on. Don't forget to read and review!

Kero.


	3. Encounters with Girls and Enemies

****

Harry Potter and the Power of Two

Encounters with Girls and Enemies

Holly was sitting on the edge of the bed in her room at the place they were staying. It was a small tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't a bad place; Holly just missed the comforts of home.

She got up and crossed to the other side of the bedroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the wardrobe. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked far from her best. She assumed it was from the tiring week she had had.

The day Holly's family had left was her 15th birthday and in her opinion it had been the worst birthday ever. All that traveling and trying to find a place to stay until they could find a decent house.

Since then nothing much had happened. Holly's parents were out constantly on business and they hadn't shown her how to get into Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron so she couldn't at least go window shopping.

Thankfully, her parents weren't going anywhere today. They had promised to take her out shopping for her school supplies. She had received her letter from Hogwarts yesterday confirming her transfer and informing her of the required materials for fifth year students.

She couldn't wait until they got to Diagon Alley. She'd finally have something to keep her busy until the start of term.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking together through the streets of Diagon Alley. They were just about finished gathering their school supplies for the upcoming term. All they had left to buy were their textbooks at Flourish and Blotts. 

They quickly gathered their books and squeezed into line. Harry couldn't help but think that there was an unusually large amount of people in the store. He figured that was the reason for the tingling sensation at the back of his mind that felt like someone was watching him.

However, as the three friends moved closer to the counter, this feeling didn't go away. He looked around to see if he could find the source of the tingling. He didn't see anyone staring at him. However, his eyes did fall on one particular person.

Harry spotted a girl who looked about his own age. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her before at school. She had red hair that fell loosely around her shoulders. She looked about an inch and half shorter than himself. He thought that she was incredibly pretty

Harry couldn't help but think that she looked familiar, but he knew it wasn't from school, so he was trying to figure out where he had seen her.

Deep in thought, Harry didn't realize he was staring at the strange girl. All of a sudden the girl turned and looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"Harry!"

"Huh?" Harry turned around to face his two friends.

"You're next, Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh, thanks," he replied.

Harry quickly paid for his things and the trio turned to leave the store. On the way out, Harry tried desperately to find that girl, with no luck. Hermione noticed Harry's searching look and asked him if he was all right. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said trying to reassure her. 

The three friends started to make their way out of Diagon Alley. Harry was deep in thought trying to make sense of the weird feeling he got when he saw that girl. There was just something about her. _Could it be love?_ he thought. He wasn't sure, but he did know that whatever it was, there was some sort of connection between himself and that girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of Harry's summer flew by. It wasn't long before it was September the 1st, the start of term. This year, to Harry's great dismay, they arrived at King's Cross by way of Floo Powder.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace and on to Platform 9 ¾, he was greeted with a pleasant and all to familiar sight. Students and parents were everywhere trying to load all of their belongings on to the school train. Harry was very excited that he was finally going back to Hogwarts after an extremely long summer of bad dreams and the Dursleys. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed aboard the Hogwarts express and grabbed a compartment to themselves. Unfortunately, they weren't alone for very long.

The train had hardly pulled out of the station, when the door to their compartment slid open. Silhouetted in the doorway, stood the three people that the friends wanted to see the least. Harry's archenemy, Draco Malfoy, flanked by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, who were each at least twice the size of their leader.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said in disgust.

"For your information, _Weasley_, I don't want anything to do with you or your mudblood girlfriend," Malfoy spat. "It's Potter I'm here to see."

Harry couldn't take it much longer. "Well get it over with then," He said. "I don't want anything to do with you, either."

Malfoy's smirk flickered. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly and made a noise that could have been called a growl. Malfoy held up his hand to silence them.

"You'd better be brave now, Potter," he sneered, "because when you're up against the Dark Lord again, you won't be as lucky as before. I guarantee it."

"I wouldn't be so brave yourself, Malfoy." Harry said. Now, if you would kindly leave us be."

Malfoy's wicked grin just grew at Harry's politeness. "No, I don't think we will. What do you think boys?" 

Crabbe and Goyle both grunted and nodded in approval. Malfoy slowly and dramatically drew his wand from beneath his robes.

This really ticked Harry off. He finally got up out of his seat. As he had grown a couple inches over the summer, he easily towered over Malfoy. But Crabbe and Goyle were still another story.

"Harry, don't," Hermione pleaded. "He's not worth it."

"Of course not," Malfoy interrupted. "We wouldn't want to have our famous Harry Potter get hurt," he said in a voice surprisingly similar to Hermione's. "Come on, Potter. Or _are_ you afraid."

Just as Malfoy finished Harry whipped out his wand and muttered a few well chosen words and before anyone knew what had happened, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laying in a crumbled heap outside their compartment door.

"It never fails," Ron said. "That git always has to ruin a perfectly good train ride."

"You know, Harry. You really shouldn't have done that," Hermione said.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, shut the door, and slumped back into his seat as he tried to enjoy the rest of the train ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Holly closed her compartment door silently and slid back into her seat. She had chosen the compartment across the hall from Harry Potter's. She had still been too nervous too introduce herself before they boarded the train. 

Just a little while ago she had finally screwed up the courage, but when she opened the door she found that there was already someone there. 

A small boy with a pointed face and white blond hair was standing in the doorway flanked by two other boys who were easily twice his size. From the moment she saw them, Holly knew there was something about them she didn't like.

She was about to close the door but the mention of something about a mudblood caught her attention. She decided to listen in just for a little while.

Holly figured out that it was the small boy called Malfoy who was speaking. _What a weird name_, she thought. 

Then finally she heard him speak. Holly heard Harry tell Malfoy off and she smiled inwardly. The next thing she heard made her blood run cold. Malfoy had threatened Harry, saying You-Know-Who would kill him! She couldn't believe it. 

Lost in her thoughts, Holly didn't hear what was said next but she gasped out loud when the three students were blown out of the doorway and hit the wall next to her door. She waited a while before the door to Harry's compartment slid shut.

Sitting in her seat, Holly reflected on what had happened. What she had seen was amazing. Holly knew that she was good in school, but she doubted that she could perform magic like that. _He must be really powerful_, she thought. _Maybe he could tutor me_. 

Holly settled into her pleasant fantasies of being tutored by the famous Harry Potter for the rest of the train ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phew! It's finally done. Sorry it took so long but with work and everything, I haven't had much time to write. However, I'm going to be writing more often from now on so hopefully Chapter 4 will be up soon. Don't forget to review with questions/comments/plot ideas/etc. Thanks and keep reading.

Kero.


	4. Visions

****

Harry Potter and the Power of Two

Ok. I know I said that Chapter 4 would be out soon, but I lied. I'M SORRY!!! Anyway, enjoy!

Visions

Harry sat with his fellow housemates along the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The students were waiting patiently for the annual sorting of the first-year students.

Just as everyone was starting to get restless, Professor McGonagall walked into the hall, followed by a line of first-years. McGonagall walked in front of the teachers' table and placed the old school Sorting Hat on a rickety, three-legged stool. The students were silent for a moment before the Hat started to sing…

(Insert Sorting Hat son here ^_^)

"When I call your name," McGonagall said, "you will step forward, sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When you have been sorted, you will make your way to your respective House tables. Abercome, Natalie."

A small girl stepped up and put the hat on. However, Harry was less than interested in the newest Ravenclaw when he saw who else stood in line.

__

It's her! he thought. Indeed, the mysterious girl who had puzzled him greatly in Flourish and Blotts was standing before him, waiting to be sorted. _She looks older than a first year, though._ All of a sudden, the girl turned to look straight at Harry. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to break the stare.

Harry was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he completely missed the sorting of the newest seven Gryffindors. Finally, that girl was the only one left at the front of the hall.

"This year," McGonagall said, "we have the rare case that a non-first year student is starting at our school. She has transferred from Canada. She will be sorted regularly, but will take place in regular 5th year activities." _I was right. She's my age,_ Harry thought. "Holly, would you please come forward."

Holly did as she was asked. The Sorting Hat took longer to sort Holly than it did any of the first-years. As he was waiting, Harry couldn't help but hope that Holly was sorted into Gryffindor.

It wasn't much longer before his wish. Holly was sorted into Gryffindor. As she made her down towards their table, Harry desperately looked around for an empty seat. When he found none nearby, he silently cursed Ron for sitting so close. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I can always talk to her in the Common Room._

When the talking had died down a bit. Dumbledore stood up to make his usual start of term announcements. "I would like to remind the first-year students that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden," he said. "And some of our older students would do well to remember that also." 

With this he looked over at Fred and George Weasley, who were now in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The twins looked up at him innocently, but when they saw that the usual playful twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone they stopped.

"Also I wish to remind everyone of the severe situation that arose during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore paused and looked around the hall before he continued. "I would once again like to confirm that Voldemort (there was a great deal of flinching throughout the hall) has regained power. Therefore, there will be certain precautions taken this year to ensure your safety. The first of these is no student is to leave the school grounds. Because of this, Hogsmeade trips are cancelled until further notice. I believe that's all for now. Enjoy."

The golden dishes along the tables were suddenly filled with food. Everyone began eating hurriedly. Every now and then Harry would glance up and look down the table to where Holly was eating. She had chosen a seat between Pavarti and Neville.

After the feast everyone went to their houses. When Harry reached the Gryffindor Common Room, he was suddenly very tired. _Holly can wait until tomorrow_, he thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Harry entered the Common Room the next morning he saw Holly sitting alone in an armchair by the fire. He made his way towards her chair.

"Hi," he said. She turned and looked up at him. "You're Holly, right? I'm – "

"Harry Potter!" she said in barely more than a whisper. Her voice was full of awe.

"I guess you've heard of me in Canada too, huh?" Harry was looking very embarrassed now that he knew his fame stretched halfway across the globe.

By this time Holly had gotten up and was facing him, her amazement clearly showing on her face. "Well, welcome to Britain," Harry said, holding out his hand.

Holly had to shake herself out of a trance to take Harry's outstretched hand.

However, when Holly took Harry's hand something happened that he couldn't explain. The moment Holly's hand touched his, images suddenly clouded his mind. There were four people: two adults and two children. He couldn't make out much more than that as the visions were very blurry. 

Harry stumbled around trying to find something that he could hold himself up with. He steadied himself on the back of one of the armchairs. Finally, the images subsided and he could see clearly again. It seemed that he had attracted quite a crowd of worried onlookers. 

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

Harry mumbled his response because he was preoccupied with something else. Holly was swaying on the spot. It looked like she was about to faint. He figured that whatever had happened to him had affected Holly as well. Suddenly her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Harry was there in a flash to break her fall.

But the moment she fell into his arms the same thing happened. Again his mind was clouded with images. This time the vision was different. There were two more adults. There was one child with each pair of adults.

The visions didn't last as long this time. When he could see properly again, everyone was crowded around himself and Holly, who seemed to be out cold.

Harry stood up quickly, causing the crowd to jump back in surprise. Ron and Hermione came over to his side. "I'm taking Holly to Madam Pomfrey," he told them in a whisper. "Then I've got to go to see Professor Dumbledore. I'll probably be late for class."

"Harry," Ron said, "what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "I hope so."

With that, still struggling with the memories of what had happened, he lifted Holly in his arms and headed out the portrait hole.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok it's done. Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews the quicker the next chapter comes out.

Kero.


	5. Revelation Denied

****

Harry Potter and the Power of Two

Wow! It's a record! This is the fastest I've put out a chapter ever without sacrificing quality (I hope). Let me know what you think. Read and review!

Revelation Denied

Harry had brought Holly to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. He made her promise that she would take good care of Holly. (Of course young man. That's my job. Now out.)

Currently, he was standing outside of the gargoyle that he knew led up to Dumbledore's office. He had only just arrived when he realized he didn't know the password. For some reason Harry always forgot to ask the password until he was standing in front of the gargoyle.

Fortunately help arrived almost at once. Harry had stopped to think when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. He looked up and saw Dumbledore come around the corner.

"Ah, Harry," he said. "How come you re not down in the Hall with the rest of the students? I believe the house elves are quite outdoing themselves this year." Dumbledore beamed at Harry as he came to a stop in front of him.

"I…I needed to talk to you about something," Harry said.

"Oh?" Dumbledore was still smiling at Harry as if he had known all along what Harry had wanted. "Shall we step into my office, then? Fizzing Whizzbees" 

Harry assumed that this was the new password because when Dumbledore spoke them, the gargoyle sprang to life and hopped to the side. Dumbledore led the way through the gap in the wall onto a staircase that was moving upwards. When they reached the door, Dumbledore let himself in and Harry followed.

"Have a seat Harry," he said as he closed the door.

Harry dropped into the chair by Dumbledore's desk. Immediately he felt something warm and soft on his shoulder. "Hullo Fawkes," he said, as he gently stroked Dumbledore's phoenix. When Dumbledore sat down however, the phoenix went and sat on the desk in front of him.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?"

When Harry tried to explain he realized he didn't know how to explain any of this. He thought he would just sound stupid. However, when he looked up at Dumbledore's kind face and gentle smile Harry knew he could tell him anything. Before he knew it, Harry found himself telling Dumbledore everything. All about his dreams over the summer, how he blamed himself for Cedric's death, about the weird feelings he had about Holly, and about what had happened in the Common Room.

Dumbledore remained silent while Harry was talking. He was listening intently with his face resting in his hands. When Harry finished, Dumbledore straightened up in his chair. "It sounds to me like you've had quite the summer, Harry," he said.

"Tell me about it," Harry replied. "I get the feeling that Holly's got something to do with some of the things that have been happening to me, but as to _what_ it is, I haven't got a clue."

"Ah, but you said that Holly had been affected even more than yourself by the events in your Common Room," Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's just it. I can't make sense of any of this," Harry said, frustrated with himself.

"Tell me, what was it that you saw it exactly?" Dumbledore asked.

"The first time I saw four people," Harry replied, "two adults and two really young kids. The second time I saw the same four people but there were two more adults and each pair of adults was holding one of the kids. The strange thing is though except for the fact that I was suddenly seeing things, I wasn't surprised. It all seemed familiar. But I don't know why it would, I've never been around kids that young."

Dumbledore looked at Harry intently. "You have no idea who any of these people were?"

"No. Everything was blurry and I couldn't make much out."

Dumbledore just stared blankly for a few moments. He then turned his gaze back on Harry. Harry thought for a second that Dumbledore was going to let me know was going on. But he just sighed and looked at Fawkes.

"I can assure you, Harry, that I don't know what any of this means," he said finally. "However, knowing you as I do, I have confidence that the answer is right under your nose and you will no doubt find it."

"Oh," was all Harry could manage. He had hoped that Dumbledore had some big revelation in store for him. Then again, he wasn't sure what he had expected Dumbledore to do when he came. He was just the first person that had come to Harry's problem. If you see things, go to Dumbledore. Harry supposed he couldn't expect the headmaster of Hogwarts to know what was wrong with him all the time. He did have other things to worry about, now that Voldemort had returned…

"Harry." He was jerked out of his thoughts and back to reality. "You should be running along to your lessons now," Dumbledore said.

Harry was almost to the door when he realized something. "Um, Professor. I don't know what class I'm in."

"Well it just so happens that I have your timetable right here," Dumbledore said. Smiling, he took a sheet of parchment from within his light blue robes. "Professor McGonagall entrusted this to me when you did not show up for breakfast this morning."

Harry took his timetable from Dumbledore and turned to leave when Dumbledore spoke again. "Remember Harry, if ever something's bothering you I'm always available if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Professor."

Harry left the headmaster's office and it wasn't until he had reached the corridor that it occurred to him that Dumbledore might not have been entirely truthful about not know what was wrong. He wasn't sure how he knew this but Harry thought that if Dumbledore wasn't telling him something there was most likely a good reason.

With that he turned and headed towards Transfiguration. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please review. I'll except anything (flames, praise, whatever). Also if anybody needs a beta-reader for their stories, I've decided to make my services available. If you're interested, let me know in your review or e-mail me. And let me know if you want to be notified with the next update.

Kero.


	6. Snape's Change of Heart

****

Harry Potter and the Power of Two

Here's chapter six. Sorry it took so long to put out. But I was working on my other fic. I don't think there's many people reading this anyway. Well, on with the chapter…

Snape's Change of Heart

Harry silently closed the classroom door. He turned around and saw that his entire class was staring at him. He stammered off his apology. "Sorry I'm late, Professor. I…"

"Sit down Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Ms. Granger has already explained the situation to me."

Harry quickly made his way to the back of the room where he took his seat between Hermione and Ron.

"Hey Harry. What's going on?" Ron whispered.

"Mr. Weasley! If you wouldn't mind," McGonagall said.

"I'll tell you later," Harry mouthed.

"As I was saying," McGonagall continued, "during your fifth year we will begin to examine human transfiguration. Working with human subjects is extremely dangerous, therefore you will only attempt magic after I am one hundred percent with your written work. And while we are doing practical work, there will be no fooling around or I will be forced to take points from Gryffindor. Now, take out a sheet of parchment and begin copying these notes."

There was a brief rustling as the students reached into their bags for supplies. Then the class quieted down and there was little noise besides the scrape of quills on parchment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How long do I have to stay here?" Holly asked the Hogwarts matron.

Madam Pomfrey stopped and examined her patient. "You appear to doing okay. I suppose you'll be well enough to attend your next class."

Holly sighed. She had been awake for almost half an hour now. She leaned back against the headboard and stared at the disgustingly clean room. Her first day of school and already she had made a scene in front of her housemates. It was so embarrassing. And to make things worse, it was right in front of Harry Potter. She doubted if he would ever look at her again without a look of pity as if she was some kind of nutcase.

"Here you are, dear." Madam Pomfrey had just come back in and had handed Holly her schedule.

Holly glanced at it. She had just missed Transfiguration. _That's not bad_, she thought. She wasn't too fond of it as it was far from being her best subject. So her next class was Potions, which happened to be one of her best subjects. There was something about the slow, methodical, exactness that just appealed to her.

She wondered what the Potions master at Hogwarts was like. She'd heard just a little about him. At her old school, Holly had simply adored her Potions teacher. He was such a nice guy.

Holly looked up at the clock on the wall. It was just about time for her next lesson. She figured she should leave now to give herself a chance to find the class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hall on the way to Potions. Harry had just finished telling his friends about what had happened with Holly and Dumbledore.

Ron stared down at his timetable glumly again. "I can't believe we still have Potions with the Slytherins," he said. "I mean you'd think they'd give us a break after five years."

"Oh give it up, Ron," Hermione said. "You constantly complaining about it won't change anything. Besides, it's giving me a headache."

Harry remained silent while his best friends argued back and forth. He was quite used to it by now.

The three friends finally reached the dungeon where the Potions lessons were held. Waiting by the door was a group of Slytherins huddled together with Malfoy in the middle. Harry wasn't sure what they were whispering about, but he was sure it wasn't anything pleasant.

Then he noticed someone else standing to one side. It was Holly. She was leaning against the wall, holding her Potions supplies. She was staring down at her feet, not paying attention to anything else going on.

Harry couldn't bring himself to face her, so he turned his back on her, pretending he hadn't noticed.

Eventually the door to the classroom opened. Everyone took their seats. As Harry was siting down, he turned to find Malfoy sneering at him. Harry just sighed and turned to face the front of the class where Snape was giving out instructions, but Harry wasn't listening. He didn't mind. He could always get them from Hermione later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Holly paid close attention as Professor Snape was giving out instructions for the potion. She wanted to make a good impression. Today it was a cure for chicken pox.

She couldn't help but stare at Snape. She was in awe. Holly could tell from just a few minutes of talking that he really knew his stuff. She couldn't understand why the other kids didn't like him. She had a feeling that she was going to like this class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whole class was working silently, trying hard to concentrate on their potions. Snape was stalking around the class as usual, glaring over the students' shoulders at their work. This being such a complicated potion, it was hard to concentrate with Snape breathing down your neck.

Harry was busy grinding up his chicken feathers when he heard something that no body had ever heard before.

"Good work, Ms Par," Snape said. The whole class froze. Harry looked up and saw Snape examining Holly's potion. Malfoy just about dropped his Mamara root into his cauldron in shock. Snape had just complimented a student who wasn't in Slytherin. Harry looked at Holly who was positively beaming at Snape.

Suddenly, Snape rounded on the rest of the class who were still staring at him. He glared at them fiercely and they went back to work quickly. They worked silently for the rest of the class.

As they were going off to lunch, the students were still in shock. "Well that was interesting," Hermione said.

"Next thing we know, Snape'll be handing over the house cup on a silver platter," Ron said. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry had a far off look on his face. "I'm hungry," he said.

Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks. Hermione shrugged and they continued towards the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I know not much happened so I 'm going to try and put more action into the coming chapters. Also I'm going to try and get as much done as possible before Order of the Phoenix comes out. And thanks to my new beta-reader, shamika speight.

Kero.


	7. Fate

****

Harry Potter and the Power of Two

Enjoy!

Ch. 7 – Fate

The next week or so flew by for Harry. It didn't take him long to fall back into routine. Things were getting back to normal. He hadn't thought of Holly or visions for a while.

It wasn't until Transfiguration that something different happened.

The class had just finished taking down their notes for the day when Professor McGonagall spoke up. "I have two important announcements to make," she said. "Next week we will begin practical lessons, so be prepared." The students exchanged nervous glances at this. "Second, the headmaster has granted me permission to organize an after class club for students who wish to learn more advanced magic. I warn you however that this is not to be undertaken lightly. Those interested should meet me here after supper on Saturday."

Just then, the bell rang, cutting her short. The students all ran for the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening, Harry and Ron sat in the Common Room playing a game of chess. Harry was still getting slaughtered, but he was improving.

Halfway through their second game, Hermione came down from her dormitory and stood beside the two boys. Each was so engrossed in the game that they didn't even notice her. Eventually, she cleared her throat loudly, breaking their concentration.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she replied. "Harry, I need to talk to you."

"Just a minute, he said. "We're almost done this game."

But Hermione knew him too well. When he had lost, he'd get drawn into another game to prove the one before it was a fluke. "Harry, I need to talk _now_. It's important."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, who just shrugged. "All right, I'm coming," he assured her.

Harry got up form his chair slowly. Hermione grabbed him by the arm and led him to a couple of chairs in a quiet corner of the room.

"What's this all about, Hermione?" he asked.

"Why are you avoiding Holly?" she asked.

"Huh? I'm not avoiding anybody," he said, but he knew it wasn't true. Ever since that incident on the first day of classes, he hadn't felt comfortable around Holly. There was something about her, something familiar, that crept him out. He wondered if his answer sounded as fake to Hermione as it did to him.

"Oh come on, Harry," she said. "We've known each other for five years now. I can tell when something's bothering you. Holly's up in our dorm crying because she thinks you hate her. And I refuse to believe that's true. So speak up, or I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Harry sighed and looked around the Common Room taking in the students who were studying, playing, or just gossiping with each other.

"Ok, listen. Remember what I told you about having those visions when Holly and I touched?" Hermione nodded. "Well there's something about Holly that gives of the same sort of feeling as those visions did. It feels as if I know her from somewhere but don't remember meeting her. It's this feeling that's constantly tugging at the back of my mind. It feels as if there's something about me that she knows and I don't. it really creeps me out."

Harry took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. He was getting all worked up, which wasn't like him.

Hermione looked deep in thought. Finally she spoke up. "Ever since you told Ron and I about those visions, they've been bugging me too. I've been trying to work out what it could it all mean. But now I'm beginning to wonder if there's more to this than there seems." She paused briefly before going on. "You know, maybe it's not just coincidence that Holly's family moved to England."

Harry gave Hermione a sly grin. "Don't tell me that Hermione Granger, the master of knowledge and logic, believes in fate."

Hermione glared at him. "Come on, Harry. Before I came to Hogwarts, I had no idea that there was such thing as magic. Who's to say there aren't other forces at work in the universe that neither wizards nor Muggles know about."

"All right, I see your point," he said. "But what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"How about getting to know her better?" Hermione suggested.

Harry hesitated briefly before agreeing. He couldn't keep hiding from Holly forever.

"You'd better get some rest, Harry," Hermione said. "It's late and you've got to build your strength for McGonagall's club tomorrow."

Harry groaned loudly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were making their way to McGonagall's classroom. Hermione had managed to drag the two boys along despite their protests, telling them it would be interesting.

When they arrived, they weren't surprised to see that there were very people. Standing in the corner was Holly. Harry looked away quickly because he still hadn't talked to her like he had promised Hermione.

There were also two people from Hufflepuff who he didn't know. He was glad to see that nobody from Slytherin had showed up. And three people from Ravenclaw, one of whom was Cho Chang. She wore a somber expression that Harry hadn't seen her without since the Triwizard Tournament. He figured her two friends had brought her along to try and get her mind off things.

Seeing her brought back memories of Cedric. At times Harry forgot he was gone. It was still hard to believe that Voldemort had returned to power. It was a bit unnerving because Voldemort had been back for two months and nobody had heard anything from him. Harry had to constantly remind himself that it wasn't a dream. He shivered involuntarily as he thought of those piercing red eyes.

Harry was jerked from his thoughts as professor McGonagall entered the room. She glanced around at the small amount of people in the room. She closed the door behind her and locked it magically. Then she turned around to face the students.

"In this club we will be studying Animagi," McGonagall said. At this a couple hands went up. "I am aware that we have studied what an Animagus is, but we will be learning how to become Animagi."

There was a bit of whispering among the students at this. Hermione gave Harry and Ron her famous "I told you so" look.

"Becoming an Animagus is a very difficult task to undergo," McGonagall said, "as the spell is cast without using a wand. Therefore, you will need to engrain the mechanics of the spell into your subconscious. Because the main reason Professor Dumbledore allowed this club is to allow certain students to move about unnoticed, I will be placing a silencing charm on all of you before you leave that won't permit you to discuss this club with anyone other than those in this currently in this room and Professor Dumbledore. We won't be starting to practice yet. However, next week I want you all to come back with an idea of the animal you want to change into."

McGonagall then performed the silencing charm on them and they were allowed to leave.

"Aren't you glad you came along?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose," Ron said, not wanting to admit she'd been right. "Do you have any idea what animal you're going to be?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied. "It's something that needs to be seriously considered."

Harry wasn't listening to his two friends. He was already thinking about what he was going to become. He knew what animal he wanted to change into. An animal that would be able to go almost anywhere without being noticed. He wondered if Hermione would come up with the same thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what'd you think. And there's no need to tell me that almost every other fifth year fic has them becoming Animagi and that it's not very original. But I will be putting my own little twist on it I hope. 

Anyway I think 7 chapters is about time for a thank you section:

UniversalStar87: Thanks. I'm going to try and update faster from now on.

shduranni: Thanks. All I can say is maybe ^_^

steve: cliffhangers are the best part of writing.

Jessica Kelly: Thanks for your great comments. You're probably disappointed that I didn't have anything from Holly's POV this chapter, huh? Again all I can say is maybe.

Ts: I decided to leave out the letter cause it wasn't important. But this is getting harder to say; maybe. ^_^

evil spapple pie: don't worry, I will write more. I plan to finish it. And for the last time, maybe. ^_^

VyingQuill: Thanks and don't worry, I will.

Kate the Great: Thanks. His gifts actually took me forever to think up. It was the most difficult part so far I think.

Maddie: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it so much.

The Great Kelly the Great: Actually, I'm not sure what direction, if any this fic is going in concerning couples. But I'll keep it in mind.

Thanks again to all of you and keep reviewing to let me know what you think of this chapter. And that goes for all you who haven't reviewed yet either. ^_^ Well I gotta go. I have to get started on chapter 8.

Kero.


End file.
